We were born to die
by Black-cherry8
Summary: Deux êtres rongés par le péché, mais avant tout deux jeunes hommes partageant une chose commune : une illusion de liberté. Apprendre à vivre avec une épée de Damoclès ou bien la combattre dans l'optique de jours meilleurs ? L'amour peut-il exister dans ce présent et cet avenir si sombres ?


Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'ai écris ce début de texte complètement par hasard, genre hier soir. J'étais réellement déprimée et j'avais besoin de le ressortir par un texte. Puis du coup, cela m'a donné envie d'en faire une fic un peu plus longue...Éventuellement. Cela dépendra de vos commentaires dessus.

En tout cas, cette fois-ci, je pars sur quelque chose de beaucoup plus sombre que mon autre fic. Non je ne l'ai pas oublié mais depuis un an, je n'ai toujours pas d'inspi...Mais promis ça viendra un jour. Du coup, juste en trigger warning, cette fic (si jamais elle aboutit j'entends) abordera des sujets tels que la prostitution, le tabagisme, la drogue, l'alcool et le sexe. C'est pas super mignon mais bon.

Je vous laisse avec ce début de fic qui correspond aux deux pauvres pages d'OO que j'ai pu écrire jusqu'à ce que le sommeil s'ensuive. Je vous conseille de lire ça avec du Lana Del Rey en fond, ça passe toujours crème !

* * *

Seuls les cris tantôt étouffés, tantôt puissants brisaient la splendeur du silence, cette nuit-là.

Une soirée comme une autre comme ils les aimaient tant. Sans prise de tête, sans diktat et convention. Dans cette nuit si lourde et si chaude, ils étaient eux-mêmes, livrés à leurs propres pensées, leurs propres actes, mots et gestes.

 _Était-ce cela la liberté ?_

Le plus vieux se cambra sous les coups de rein ravageurs du plus jeune ceux-ci avaient toujours eu le don de l'emmener ailleurs et de l'envoyer toujours plus haut dans la déchéance et la luxure.

Il se plaisait à écarter les cuisses devant ce cadeau si bonnement offert. Il se plaisait à se laisser envoûter et déchirer par les coups répétitifs qu'il recevait.

Il adorait ça.

Sans doute était-il fou. Sans doute n'avait-il plus aucune pudeur ou bien de considération de sa propre personne pour s'offrir ainsi à cet autre jeune homme.

La dégradation de son corps et l'abaissement de son esprit, jamais il ne l'offrirait à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à cet amant aux yeux d'émeraude.

Francis se laissait complètement aller et obéissait à chacun des ordres reçus. Car les règles de leur jeu étaient ainsi établies.

Ils se faisaient défoncer, ils en profitaient tous les deux et il recevait pour ce moment si malsain et si plaisant à la fois la clé de sa délivrance ainsi que ce qui l'aidait à vivre.

Une pute ? Non. Sa pute ? Oui. Sans aucun doute. Ce n'était qu'avec lui qu'il partageait des moments aussi sulfureux et passionnels à la fois.

Au fond, il ne savait plus où il en était. De toute façon, il ne pouvait plus aligner de pensées cohérentes dans une telle situation. Trop occupé par ces lèvres qui le torturaient divinement bien, faisant de sa peau la sienne. Trop occupé à ressentir les ongles de son doux tortionnaire dans son dos, à le griffer, à le marquer. Trop occupé à écouter la mélodie des grognements et gémissements provenant du fond de leur gorge.

 _Non, la liberté n'était pas ici. La liberté n'était qu'une illusion..._

 _Mais il aimait tellement être dans ces quatre murs juste avec lui... A sa merci...Toujours prisonnié de ce péché..._

Et enfin, arriva la note finale de leur ébat, tandis que la transpiration était palpable sur leurs deux corps. Les muscles tendus se relachèrent aussitôt et les respirations, saccadées, reprirent leur rôle principal dans l'opéra silencieux de la nuit.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment où Francis ne sentit plus la présence de son si cher amant. Ce dernier se détacha ensuite de lui et s'assit au bord du lit, toujours transpirant de ce moment d'intimité. Le jeune homme blond aux yeux verdoyants alluma aussitôt une clope, qui enfuma la pièce entière.

C'était leur rituel. Une cigarette post-orgasmique. Le cliché suprême que Francis autant qu'Arthur, car c'est comme ça que son client se nommait, ne réfutaient pas. Car eux-mêmes étaient des êtres clichés après tout.

L'odeur âcre et la fumée destructrice de poumon ne gênait aucunement le prostitué qui se plaisait à observer le dos de son amant ainsi que le bazar que formait ses cheveux. Et l'odeur de ces cigarettes était une preuve de sa venue, une trace qui restait encrer dans les murs une fois qu'Arthur quittait leur bicoque éloignée de tout, habitée que par eux et le frottement de leur corps.

Le silence était toujours présent, et Arthur souffla le dernier nuage de fumée de sa clope qu'il écrasa ensuite contre le mur de pierre. Le cadavre de la pauvre cigarette finit au sol et rejoignit le cimetière de ses consœurs, au pied du lit. Elle finissait toute ainsi et le ménage n'était jamais fait. Les compter serait compter chacune des nuits communes de ces deux amants maudits

Arthur Kirkland était d'un an plus jeune que celui qu'il payait pour ces nuits d'abandon. Arthur avait arrêté ses études. Arthur était musicien dans un petit groupe débuté au lycée qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Arthur fumait et se droguait déjà. Arthur était jeune et con. Arthur aimait cependant la luxure qu'il pouvait tirer de sa richesse et de sa popularité. Et par-dessus tout, Arthur aimait le sexe avec Francis. Mais Arthur n'était pas amoureux.

Francis Bonnefoy était encore dans ses études. Francis vivait seul bien qu'il avait des parents sur qui compter. Francis leur avait pourtant dit qu'il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul pour payer son loyer. Francis était quelqu'un de généreux et serviable. Francis était beau. Si beau qu'il utilisait ses atouts pour gagner de l'argent. Francis était jeune et con, lui aussi. Et par-dessus tout, Francis adorait le sexe avec Arthur. Et il était amoureux.

Il aurait voulu tout arrêté. Mais impossible...Comment aurait-il pu continuer de voir Arthur sans la prostitution ?

Il était disponible pour lui de son plein gré, au final. Du moins il ne savait plus très bien. Son cœur agissait sans l'accord de sa raison ce qui en soit prouvait qu'il était la proie de ses propres désirs.

Pour compenser cet amour qui ne lui sera jamais rendu, pour remplir ce creux si immense qui rongeait son cœur...Il n'avait rien trouver de mieux que d'offrir son corps, encore et encore...

Il avait choisi la voie de l'union charnelle.

Le prostitué avait accepté des actes sans sentiment. Et c'était bon et déchirant à la fois.

Le sexe pouvait-il réellement combler un amour à sens unique ?

Durant leurs ébats, Francis avait toujours le droit à des baisers et à des marques « d'attention » de la part de son amant. Des baisers violents voire meurtriers mais qu'il imaginait si passionnés et tendres...

La tendresse et l'affection étaient ce qu'il imaginait pendant leur nuit luxuriante...

 _Tout ce qu'il pensait et désirait n'existait pas..._

Ses pensées furent très vite interrompues par le bruit des froissements de vêtements. Son amour s'en allait encore une fois, en pleine nuit, comme un voleur ou un criminel. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Et finalement, il passa la porte, sans un mot. Seuls quelques billets traînaient sur l'oreiller voisin au sien, jauni par la sueur.

Le silence était désormais le seul compagnon du Français.

Et tandis que des larmes commençaient déjà à envahir ses yeux, Francis sombra peu à peu dans le songe de cette nuit, le nez encore envahit par l'odeur horrible et pourtant si addictive de la cigarette...

Celle d'Arthur...


End file.
